


Let Him Come to Me

by marquessofthefallen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Businessman Erwin Smith, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Eren Yeager, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Eren Yeager, Songwriter Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquessofthefallen/pseuds/marquessofthefallen
Summary: Five.Four.Three.Two.One.It was as if everything slowed down after he saw that bouquet leave Mikasa’s hands.---As handsome and rich he was, Eren Jaeger is a sucker for romance just like any other. He had his fair share of dates, but they all just lack something he wanted, yet the brunet couldn't place what it was. He spends his time wandering around, searching for that "one thing" he just needs in his life.When he met Levi Ackerman, he prayed almost everyday that he's just that person who will make him feel whole---to the extent that he writes a song, asking that they cross their paths again and again.





	Let Him Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again. (laughs)
> 
> So I was itching to translate of the songs that caught my interest into English (because it was sung by a local artist in our place), and then the idea that I make a fic inspired by the said song just came to me, so here you have the first chapter for it! As for what song it is, you'll eventually know in the future chapters. The song translation is made so most of you would understand what the song is about, not to be sun gin tune with the actual song. LOL
> 
> Again, this work is unbeta'd, so if you see mistakes, let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

“The bride’s going to throw the bouquet!” a guest announced, excitement clearly lacing their voice.

Eren’s eyes watched as the guests began to gather by the reception hall with interest. The single participants buzzed with excitement as the bride, Mikasa Ackerman—who’s also his adopted sister---went to stand by the small stage Eren occupied earlier for his performance.

Eren Jaeger himself is an eligible bachelor in his early twenties. He sings in events like this wedding party as a hobby (aside from songwriting) than considering it as a part-time job. He doesn’t need to, actually. With a doctor of a father and a lawyer of a mother, Eren’s pretty sure it will take a while before he puts a dent in the family’s wealth saved in their bank accounts.

He laughed as he begins to hear Lady Marmalade play from the large speakers. Eren looked at the sound system and watched the DJ---his good friend Connie Springer---sway his hips in a comedic fashion. After that, Connie lowered the volume enough so they can hear him when he spoke using the microphone he had on stand-by.

“What’s up, ladies and gentlemen! This is your handsome disc jockey Springer---uh!“ he rolled the last R of his surname whilst wiggling his eyebrows before letting out a grunt. “Make some noise!”

Eren cheered along with the crowd by clapping his hands, glad enough to lean on one of the pillars at the venue of the wedding reception. The brunet helped his sister decide on the setting and she was elated when they visited the Krolva botanical garden. It wasn’t that far from Trost, so it was convenient for most of the guests. There are only a few who came from distant cities like Mikasa’s relative who hails from Mitras.

“It’s time for our lovely single ladies to gather up and see who’s gonna be our next lucky bride! After that, our ponyboy over there— “he was cut off when he heard Jean Kirstein yell ‘Fuck you, Connie!’ by the other side of the venue. The shorter man just shrugged, “---will do the honors of the garter toss afterwards. Alright, let’s get to it! On the count of five, people!” he exclaimed.  
Mikasa took it as her cue to turn around. She looked by the tables where some guests still sat. She smiled over someone before nodding, but Eren didn’t get to see who. The crowd began to count together.

 

_Five._   
  


_Four._   
  


_Three._   
  


_Two._   
  


_One._   
  


It was as if everything slowed down after he saw that bouquet leave Mikasa’s hands.  
  


Eren got distracted when he saw someone---no, there’s two people---suddenly stand among the seated men and women and took a man from the same table.

No.

They dragged the third person out of his seat.

He heard one of the two—a female voice--shout ‘Make way! Make way!’ before the smaller man---he noticed that he was quite short from a distance---was none-too-gently pushed towards the sea of women, which immediately parted to leave a small space enough for the poor man to land on.

\--

Levi was already content sitting down on one of the chairs as he watched his cousin prepared to toss the bouquet. His silver eyes wandered back down to his phone to check for e-mails regarding work. Even though he’s only the vice president, with his friend Erwin Smith as the president, Levi Ackerman runs a tight ship.

However, it was one of his mistakes in his life that he looked away and let his guard down. Before he could even react, he was already being dragged by his two friends Commander Eyebrows and his sidekick Four Eyes. “What the fu--!”

He was shoved hard by the two to the floor where the female guests gathered for the bouquet toss. He felt his vision dull for a several moments as his head hit the tiles. Much to his chagrin, followed by something falling on his head with a soft thump. Levi paid no mind to what it was…

…but he grabbed it anyway before he tackled Hanji down with colorful curses flying from his mouth as he grabbed the bespectacled woman by her shirt’s collar while she laughed hysterically.

“You _clitface_! What in the blazes do you think you’re doing?!” the raven growled as he shook the brunette. Hanji just kept laughing. “I-I’m sorry..! Hahaha! Geez! That was hilarious!” she attempted to apologize, but she didn’t sound apologetic.

“Like I was saying, what the fuck was that supposed to be about?” Levi hissed before stopping himself from rattling up Hanji further so she can speak properly.

“But Levi, you got the bouquet!” she exclaimed.

Wait.

_What?_

It was only then he noticed the applause from the rest of the guests that attended the wedding—Erwin’s included—and the bunch of flowers he clutched in his hand. Levi could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He buried his face in his free hand.

_Fucking hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
